Las caras de Bélmez
by lucka-love
Summary: Sebastian se sienta a recordar sus anécdotas del pasado mientras espera por Ciel. Un Summary horrible. Basado en un echo real.


hola! bueno, esto es... raro.

Traje una cosa extraña. Estaba yo viendo la tele (cuarto milenio) cuando empezaron a hablar sobre el tema de las caras de Bélmez. Me llamó la atención el tema. Y entonces salió esto. Me puse a escribir mi enterpretación sobre el tema. No espero realmente que sea así, pero con esas caras yo entendí algo parecido a esto. Es raro.

En fin, Kuroshitsuji no me pertenece.

Quien no conozca las caras de Bélmez puede buscarlo por internet o ver el episodio de Cuarto milenio que yo vi...

* * *

><p>Se sentó tranquilamente en su silla. Recordó hace tantos siglos, cuando era joven, todas aquellas travesuras de chiquillo que llevó a cabo en ese mundo solo para divertirse y pasar el rato, como aquel niño que se entretiene tirando piedras al agua con la esperanza de darle a algún desgraciado pez.<p>

Recordó todas sus hazañas y experimentos de niño curioso e insatisfecho; las plagas, aquel conde malcriado, asaltos extravagantes a aquellos seres desconocidos para él.

Recordó un momento en concreto. Ya hacía muchísimo tiempo, no recordaba exactamente dónde fue o en qué momento de la historia.

Encontró, de las primeras veces que fue al mundo humano en persona, un pequeño pueblecillo, sencillo y humilde. Una de las casas estaba habitada por una familia pobre. Llamó su atención la esencia que desprendían sus almas. Eran dulces, puras. Exquisitas sin duda. En ese momento se le ocurrió una idea.

Pasó por su mente el resultado de aquel experimento que hizo aquellas semanas.

Del suelo y las paredes de la casa salían caras, que con los años cambiaban y que, en conjunto, representaban lo que habían pasado aquellas personas. Lo que habían visto.

Sonrió al recordar ciertos detalles. No llegó a llevarse sus almas. Para cuando terminó el experimento sus almas ya no eran tan llamativas.

Algunas caras miraban algo, superior a ellos, que con el paso del tiempo descubrían qué era y los aterraba. Otros se transformaban en algo _diferente_ a ellos con el tiempo. Bebes que crecían bajo la influencia de algo perturbador. Personas castigadas por sus pecados.

Casi se le escapa una carcajada ante aquellos pensamientos. Los utilizó, jugó con ellos. Los transformó y ahora andaban por el mundo haciendo lo que él había hecho allí.

Él nunca salió en las caras. Nunca los humanos sabrían que pasó allí exactamente.

Los más inteligentes sabrían que _algo_ pasó por allí y a algunas de las personas las había transformado. Una de las caras lo demostraba claramente.

Una mujer de expresión serena al principio; luego esta sonreía sarcásticamente mostrando unos dientes afilados y se le oscurecían los ojos. Finalmente la piel de su cara se descascarillaba y caía, simulando el abandono del cuerpo humano o apariencia humana.

Otros casos claros de ello eran los ojos completamente negros de alunas caras, que es la forma más débil de su raza, al no ser capaz de alcanzar la forma humana totalmente.

Otros simplemente morían. Caras que con el tiempo en vez de transformarse en seres de ojos oscuros y dientes afilados, se iban transformando en calaveras, simulando la muerte.

Recordó que hubo una mujer que sacrificó a su hijo en ofrenda para que la transformara. Y también apareció en la casa. Una mujer de perfil mirando hacia arriba observando algo que con el paso de los años, esta ofrecía una copa a ese algo. Sus manos cambiaron a unas garras. Obviamente la había transformado.

Un detalle que le hacía mucha gracia. Para ponerle la guinda al pastel, y divertirse un poco más, cogió a los moribundos y les arrancó la cabeza, dejando que los otros se entretuvieran con los cuerpos mientras que él hacía lo propio con las cabezas. La mayoría eran niños, así que estas no le dieron para mucho, pero de todas formas estuvo bien.

No sabía qué había pasado cono los demás después de aquello. Importándole más bien poco lo que pasara con ellos, los abandonó en aquel lugar. Pudo adivinar más o menos lo que hicieron después, porque ciertamente algunas de las caras que aparecieron en aquella casa no le sonaban de nada.

Levantó la vista volviendo a la realidad. No tenía nada que hacer. La vida era algo tan aburrido ahora. Solo se limitaba a repartir la semilla de la discordia entre aquellos seres inferiores y alimentarse de sus almas si alguna lo merecía. De vez en cuando se encontraba con algún otro de su especie, pero ellos ya habían perdido el interés. En esos tiempos los humanos se habían vuelto, si no más inteligentes, más nocivos con respecto a su raza. Debían esconderse bien, pues tenían la formula humana para acabar con ellos. Algo ridículo hace tan solo un par de siglos, un miserable suspiro en su existencia.

Suspiró en el sitio. A veces echaba de menos aquella época. Se divertía y disfrutaba de la vida en el mundo de los humanos. Los encontraba interesantes. Pero aquello era la dicha del ignorante. Ahora que ya sabía todo, nada le divertía especialmente. Dejó al gato subirse en su regazo y acurrucarse. Era lo único interesante que hacer.

Recordó vagamente al conde y en su cara de hastío cuando se entretenía con algún gato callejero. Fue el último humano con el que estuvo directamente. Después de que su amo se transformara también no lo había dejado acercarse a otro ser humano si no era para alimentarse. Ya no lo dejaba _jugar_ con nadie. Para su desgracia, después de tantos siglos de convivencia, había llegado a encariñarse con él. Y a veces lo odiaba por ello.

Pensó fugazmente el enseñarle lo bueno de ser joven en su raza, alentarlo a que no solo se alimentara de ellos, si no que _jugara_ también, como él lo hizo con aquella historia. Desechó instantáneamente ese pensamiento. Si su amo le cogía el gusto a eso, era buenamente capaz de aniquilar a la raza humana y delatar su existencia, incluso llevándolos a ambos a la muerte. Y él no quería eso. No planeaba morir y el contrato impedía que dejara morir a su amo.

* * *

><p>Eso. Es raro... T_T<p>

Al final no sabía como terminar y me lié y no me gusta este final. Siento que no cuadra con la "trama" original. De echo, ni si quiera tenía planeado meter a Ciel aqui, pero como no sabía que poner...

en fin... es lo que hay U_U

Xaaaaauuuuuuuu


End file.
